Back in Time
by candygirl401
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are sent back in time to the first day they met while fighting the priestess of time, who wants the jewel shard whole. The only thing is that Kagome is the only one who remembers anything can she get Inuyasha to remember her
1. Chapter 1

Back in Time

Ch1

"Inuyasha, has Kagome come back yet? Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"No she hasn't, she said she had to go to back to take one of those test things she is always going on about." Inuyasha said grumpily to the monk beside him.

"Well it has been two days don't you think you should go after her, I mean we can't find the jewel shards without her." Miroku said cautiously to the demon in front of him.

"Not to mention Inuyasha always grumpy when Kagome goes home, I bet she goes home to take the test just to get away from him." Shippo said pouting.

"What did you say, you stupid wimp," Inuyasha said growling as he lunged at Shippo.

"See what I mean He is GRUMPY!" Shippo shouted as he jumped to Sango for protection.

"I am not grumpy" growled Inuyasha.

"Well are you going to go and get her?" Sango asked putting Shippo down.

"Humph, she said not to go after her or she would SIT me to oblivion, so I'm not getting her." Inuyasha said defiantly and with that he sat down and crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter she is already here, Hello Kagome, What the Hell took you so long wench," Inuyasha growled as he walked toward the forest where Kagome was ridding toward them on her bike.

"Oh well nice to see you too, gosh don't you ever get tired of being a jerk, here I brought you some pickles and roman." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha as she handed him his treats.

"Kagome your back, I missed you did you bring me any chocolate or crayons?" The little kit asked jumping into Kagome's arms.

"Hello Shippo, I missed you yes I did bring you some chocolate and colors." Kagome said putting Shippo down.

"Lady Kagome, your back we were just going to send Inuyasha to see how long you would be gone." Miroku said Kissing Kagome's hand.

"Hello Miroku, I said I be gone for a couple of day's," Kagome said grabbing her hand away because Inuyasha and Sangolooked like they was going to kill Miroku.

"Kagome, it's good to have you back now things can go smoothly." Sango said glaring at Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome laughed"Well it's good to be back and not stressing over some stupid…." Kagome stopped in mid sentence and looked toward the forest. "Inuyasha I since a jewel shard near by, over that way," Kagome said gesturing toward the path that led to a near by village.

"Are you sure, Kagome" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I'm sure only I don't think its Naraku; this jewel shard isn't tainted as much." Kagome rattled on.

"Well let's go," Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and rushing toward the spot she had said the jewel was.

"Kirra," Sango called as the demon cat transformed, Miroku and Sango raced off toward Inuyasha and Kagome on Kirra.

Kagome could tell something was not right they could here screaming and yelling from the town. "Whatever's attacking the village probably has the jewel shard." Kagome stated the obvious. But as the neared the edge of the village they found a barrier around the town. "Here I'll just break the barrier," Kagome said knocking an arrow as the arrow shot towards the barrier it burst into flames. "Oh no," Kagome said next Miroku tried with his sacred scrolls and was just as unsuccessful as Kagome, even Inuyasha's tetsuigua didn't work.

"Wait what is that," Sango said pointing to a terrifying looking creature in the village. They all looked in the village to see the demon tear apart the priest before the villager's eyes and turn menacingly toward the children.

"Oh this is horrible." Kagome cried as she through herself against the barrier only to be thrown back and caught by Inuyasha.

"Look," Sango cried pointing once again to the village. They looked and saw a young warrior take sward and cut off the demons head, a cheer went up from the village then there was a blinding flash of light and the scenery changed and the village looked peaceful and the priest was alive again and was helping a child carry a basket of fish to his mom. Then a scream erupted from the opposite edge of the town and the demon appeared again and attacked the priest.

"What is going on didn't we just see that," Kagome asked.

"Oh no, I know what is happening this is the work of Thahinako the time priestess." Miroku said gravely

"Oh no," Sango gasped in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in time

Ch2

"Who the Hell is this time priestess" Inuyasha said pacing the edge of the barrier.

"Well the time priestess Thahinako controls time, she can make time speed up or go back wards or repeat itself as in this case, and she can also send some one go back in time or to the future." Miroku said gravely.

"So why is she such a big thing, we've taken on much tougher demons than that, well how do we find her, is she in the village, or what." Inuyasha said turning to Miroku.

"You don't understand Inuyasha she is very dangerous she could send you back in time to when you were born and kill you then. She can make it like you were never born send you back in time to any time. Inuyasha Thahinako is not to be underestimated she is very strong and will not hesitate to send us back in time." Miroku said slowly so the demon would get the message.

"She might have a jewel shard so I say we take her down, I can handle her gosh stop being a coward Miroku." Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Inuyasha's right I know there is a jewel shard near by and we can't leave these people like this we have to find her come one the shard is that way" Kagome said pointing off to the right towards the forest.

"Your right Kagome these people need us, plus if we can continually battle Naraku and survive each time then if we work together we can beat her so come on Miroku." Sango said grabbing Miroku as Kirra transformed in to her demon form.

"Oh come on your to slow get on we don't time to waist" Inuyasha said putting Kagome on his back.

"Well if hadn't destroyed my bike then I could ride it instead, so stop complaining about having to wait on me and I can easily ride with Sango if you'd rather I do that." Kagome said angrily some times Inuyasha could be a complete jerk without realizing it.

"We're wasting time come on just get on." Inuyasha said as Kagome settled and the started off toward the unsuspecting priestess.

"Ha Ha Ha, this is amusing they'll think twice about crossing me" The beautiful woman said to herself.

"So this is your doing then?" Inuyasha growled unsheathing tetsuiguia.

"Who are you, um judging by your doggy ear's your nothing but a mongrel a filthy half breed, how dare you challenge me, prepare to meet your doom, or maybe I'll make you relive you worst memory, like hmm when Kikyo shot you and then was killed herself, yes that might just be the right memory." The priestess said laughing evilly to herself.

"Inuyasha she does have a jewel shard it's in her scepter, plus she has tremendous power can't you feel the energy radiating off her." Kagome said grabbing the demon by the arm to prevent him from attacking.

"Ah yes little Inuyasha listen to you little girlfriend and get away your no match for me, though now that you've challenged me you can't escape, you stupid mongrel." Thahinako said turning to face the group.

"I don't believe that is what I said, gosh your nothing but and over confident slut from hell, I was just simply warning Inuyasha of where you've stupidly put your jewel shard, which by the way is in your scepter." Kagome said letting her anger get the better of her.

"Why you Insolate brat I'll teach you a lesson, you won't think twice about crossing me again, stupid wench." The time priestess raised her scepter and pointed it at Kagome "Kinko Ahna Unjako Yensen Uvadka estime of death." The priestess shot the spell toward Kagome who had her bow out.

"Ahh" Kagome yelled as she shot the arrow towards the red light of the spell speeding toward her. The arrow purified the spell into nothing just inches before it hit Kagome.

"Kagome are you stupid what if that didn't work she could have killed you." Inuyasha said rushing over to Kagome to make sure she was alright he stepped in front of Kagome and faced towards the priestess "I'll kill you for almost hurting Kagome, you bitch." Inuyasha said rising tetsuiguia to use the windscar.

"Oh foolish puppy you dare try to attack me, I know you have most of the jewel shards and that the minko can spot them anywhere, but that is not enough I want the jewel shard whole, and there is only one way to get it that way." Thahinako smiled evilly and raised her scepter and pointed it at Kagome and Inuyasha "Saksha unomomenta back tomona jewel was whole." She sent the spell so suddenly that Kagome didn't have time to react; it hit all of them in a jet of light. And they all vanished. "Ah that is just perfect now maybe the mutt will kill the stupid minko this time, I'll give them a while, I at least want a battle that mongrel but I can wait." The priestess turned back to the village, "Oh I guess they've paid enough, this is getting old, and Ah the east village still needs to be terrorized well that will be my next victims." The Priestess disappeared just as the town defeated the monster for one last time.

"Kagome wake up, Happy 15th Birthday" Sota said jumping on his sleeping sister.

"Inuyasha, where is Inuyasha, and it's not my birthday plus I turned 15 like 5 months ago." Kagome said jumping out of her bed. "Where is Inuyasha, is he ok what about Sango and Miroku, and Shippo." Kagome said frantically looking out her window for a sign of the demon.

"Kagome what are you talking about, who is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo? It is your birthday, it's September 12th and the year is 1996. Are you alright Kagome maybe you should see a doctor, your acting really weird." Sota said looking concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Time

Ch3

"Oh Sota I'm alright, I'm just tired. Will you get out so I can get dressed?" Kagome asked as she shoved her little brother off the bed.

"Alright I'm going, but you're going to have to tell me about your dream it sounds cool." Sota said heading towards the door.

"Huh what dream, Sota what are you talking about now?" Kagome said yawning.

"The one you were just mentioning about a demon, I figured it must have been a dream and you thought it was real so when you woke up you thought the demon was here." Sota said trying to sound smart.

"Oh, yeah that dream, right now please get out your going to make me late." Kagome said. As Sota walked out of the room Kagome went to her closet to get her usual school uniform. What was going on, why Sota thinks it's her birthday and why doesn't he remember Inuyasha. He was practically his hero, so why had he forgotten? Wait oh shit, Thahinako this is all her doing she sent us back in time, why though, Oh the jewel I must still have the jewel yeah she said that she wanted the shikon jewel whole. Oh god I have to find Inuyasha and the others before she attacks me or my family.

"Kagome, come on get in here you're going to be late" Ms. Hagarashi called to her daughter.

"I'm coming mom" Kagome said grabbing her backpack, gosh Inuyasha is probably going crazy, I wonder why he hasn't come here yet, what if he can't get through the well and that means I can't get through either. Kagome pondered these facts until Sota called to her from the Shrine.

"Kagome, Byo went into the Shrine, will you go and get him?" Sota asked.

"Go and get him you're self" Kagome said automatically, even though she knew Sota was afraid of the dark.

"B-but its d-dark d-down there" He stuttered in response.

"Oh you big baby alright I go and get him just stay there, don't run off" Kagome said walking down the ladder. "Byo, Byo where are you, urg stupid cat." Kagome called into the darkness.

"Give me the jewel" an eerie voice called.

"Sota stop it, you're not going to scare me, and are you sure Byo came down here?" Kagome called irritably to her younger brother.

"Stop what Kagome, I'm not doing anything, and yes Byo went down …" Sota stopped talking and looked horrified at Kagome.

"Meow" Byo called rubbing up against Kagome.

"Ahh, Oh Byo, you silly cat you scared me," Kagome said starting to reach for the cat, but a pair of slimy arms grabbed her and began pulling her into the well. "Aahhhhh" Kagome yelled as she went into the well and was immediately surrounded by the familiar sense of falling, "Oh yea Ms. Centipede" Kagome said out loud turning just in time to see the half skeleton demon lunging toward her.

"Give me the jewel of four souls" the demon said grabbing Kagome by the wrist.

"Urg, Let go of me" Kagome said thrusting her arm into the demon's face.

"Nooo" the demon yelled as she fell into pieces. Kagome hit the bottom and crawled out of the well.

"I made it now all I have to do is find Inuyasha" Kagome said "The sacred tree" Kagome exclaimed as she started to run towards the tree.

"Oh Inuyasha, please wake up" Kagome said as she reached the tree where Inuyasha was pinned by Kikyo's arrow. Kagome reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes and rubbed his ears. She turned around to see go and see if Keade knew what was going on.

"Hee, well hello Kikyo, nice to see you again," A familiar but slightly colder voice said behind her.

"Inuyasha, oh wow your awake, wait did you just call me Kikyo, I am not Kikyo" Kagome said getting mad that he would mistake her for Kikyo she wasn't even wearing the Kimono.

"You don't fool me Kikyo, I know you anywhere" Inuyasha said coldly

"I'm not Kikyo, my name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME" the minko yelled. "Wait, why is it that I remember you but you don't remember me?" Kagome said

"Your not Kikyo, what wait no your not you smell different, well who in the hell are you then and why do you know me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh Inuyasha, this is terrible, oh where are Sango and Miroku did they forget to, well first of all lets get you down." Kagome said walking toward the half demon.

"Woosh" something wizzed passed Kagome

"Ahh" Kagome said as another arrow shot passed her she leaped onto Inuyasha for protection.

"Who are yea, demon who trespasses in Inuyasha's forest?" A familiar voice called.

"Keade" Kagome asked turning to face the old woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Time

Ch 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I lost my password to the account and my email account. But here is the next chapter. Hope you like it don't forget to review.**

"_Kaede" Kagome asked turning to face the old woman._

"Thank goodness you're here Kaede. Something horrible has happened and we seemed to have gone back in time and Inuyasha can't remember who I am. And wait what are you doing?" Kagome stopped in mid sentence as the old woman knocked another arrow and pointed the bow towards the young girl.

"What are you doing in Inuyasha's forest?" Kaede said menacingly to the young girl.

"This land is forbidden. Are you a foreigner? "Kaede asked the girl in weird clothing.

"Wait Keade are you saying you don't remember me. Hello it's me Kagome." The young girl yelled in frustration.

"Who are you and why were you in Inuyasha's forest" Kaede asked.

"Let's go back to the village and I'll explain the whole thing to you" Kagome said exasperated.

"Tie the demon up first" Kaede said.

"I'm not a demon, I'm a girl and my name is Kagome" The frantic girl said as the villagers tied her up.

Kagome could hear the whispers as she sat with her hands tied behind her back.

"Is it a spy, does this mean war again, a Kitsune in disguise perhaps"

_Ok so maybe I'm the only one that remembers what happened why is that? IS it because of the Shikon Jewel or my Miko powers? Inuyasha is stuck to the tree he doesn't remember me. Damn that hurts quite a bit how could he have just forgotten me? I guess that means Sango and Miroku have forgotten as well. This d_oes not sound well. I don't want to fight all those demons again or relive everything that has happened. Maybe Kaede will know a way to fix this problem. I should tell her everything that has happened.

"Clear the way, Miko Lady Kaede has arrived" a villager said announcing the arrival of the old woman.

Kaede bent down and peered at Kagome closely, "who are you and why were you in Inuyasha's Forest?"

Kagome sighed and said "My name is Kagome"

"Let me see your face clearly" Kaede said grabbing Kagome's chin and bringing her face closer. "You resemble Kikyo Onee Sama" Keade said sadly.

"I know I do. I'm her reincarnation" Kagome said curtly.

"Reincarnation? How can you prove that?" Kaede said smugly.

"Give me a bow and arrow and I will gladly prove it. So we can get on with. I have a major problem and need your help desperately." Kagome said.

A small village girl brought Kagome a bow and arrow shyly.

"Thank you" Kagome said smiling at the young girl as she retreated quickly. Kagome sighed and looked at Kaede, "ok what do you want me to shoot" I said haughtily.

Kaede looked around and saw a rabid wolf that a farmer was about chop of its head with an axe, "Shoot that fox over yonder" Kaede said.

Kagome held the bow and arrow the familiar flow of power surged to the tip of the arrow as she cocked the bow and aimed toward the fox. There was a collective gasped that went through the village like a wave as they saw the glowing arrow. Kagome released the arrow in a flash of blue light the arrow hit the fox and it exploded in sparkles of blue light falling dead to the ground.

Kagome turned toward the old woman with a smile on her face, "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes only Kikyo would have been able to shoot an arrow like that." Kaede said smiling towards Kagome.

"I'm not Kikyo. My name is Kagome. I come from 500 years in the future from a place called Tokyo." Kagome explained sitting down in Kaede's hut.

"How is that possible?" Kaede asked getting some soup for them to eat.

"Get comfortable because this is a very long tale." Kagome advised the old woman. "It all started on my fifteenth birthday which if you haven't figured out is today. I was on my to school when my little brother Sota called out to me saying that our cat Byo had gone into the shrine. Now sota was afraid of the dark so he wouldn't go get the cat so he made me go down. Now while I was looking for the cat I heard strange voice saying give me the jewel of four souls. Then an enormous demon came out of the well and dragged me through some kind of dimension of time she kept asking about the jewel of four souls. But at the time I didn't have a clue what the heck she was going on about. Then suddenly as I tried to shove her away she burst in to pieces and I sat at the bottom of the dry well. I called for sota and my grandfather but no one came. So I crawled out of the well and was surrounded by forest and trees there weren't any buildings or sky scrapers or cars or roads around just nature. I was terrified so I walked through the forest and came across Inuyasha. I saw him pinned to the tree and I thought he was beautiful his ears were so cute and I had the sudden urge to rub them. That is what I was doing when you came upon me the first time." Kagome said taking a deep breath as she tried to organize her thoughts and figure out where to go next. This would no doubt be a lot of information for the old woman to take in. Kagome would have to tell her about Kikyo coming back as a vengeful clay pot who fed off the souls of the dead.

"So that is how you ended up in Inuyasha's forest Kagome" Kaede said pondering the information that I gave her.

"Um… Yes the first time…" I said slowly.

"The first time?" Kaede asked confused.

"Tell me Kaede do you know anything about the Time Priestess Thahinako?" Kagome asked looking at the old Miko.

**I'm going to end it here Thanks for reading I will update soon. Please don't hesitate to review and if you have any ideas on how I should make break the curse that Thahinako put on Kagome and the gang then please tell me because I haven't decided yet and would welcome the ideas. Thanks again.**

he he


End file.
